Grima (character)
Grima (ギムレー, Gimurē, Gimle in the Japanese version) is the main antagonist in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Profile Grima is the Fell Dragon feared by most of the world. Around 1,000 years before the start of the game, he tried to take over the continent of Ylisse, but was defeated by the first exalt of Ylisse and Naga and put into a long slumber. A cult that followed Grima, the Grimleal, formed a country, Plegia, in order to revive their fallen master. For centuries, the Grimleal tried to create a suitable vessel for Grima to take, someone who held the Heart of Grima. Eventually Validar, a failed vessel for Grima, produced a child with pure enough blood to be a suitable vessel, the Avatar. However, Validar's wife feared for their child's future and took them away to an unknown location, angering Validar and delayed their process of bringing Grima back. In the alternate future, Grima managed to possess the Avatar and kills Chrom at The Dragon's Table, bringing destruction to the world. To prevent Lucina from interfering with his resurrection in the past, Grima followed her through the Outrealm Gate, but lost most of his power in the process. He managed to find his past self's body and attempted to fill their head with his memories, but the massive amount of memories and the weak Heart of Grima the Avatar had at the time gave the past Avatar amnesia and caused Grima to lose more of his power. After Validar's death in Chapter 6, Grima approaches Validar and revives him for his grand purpose. Two years after Gangrel's defeat, Validar introduces his hierophant, a hooded figure who looks exactly like the Avatar. However before Chrom and the Avatar can ask further, Validar reminds them to make haste to prevent Valm's invasion. After stopping Walhart and the Valm empire, Chrom returns to Plegia to receive the last Gemstone, only for Validar to betray them by stealing the Fire Emblem. With the Emblem in hand, Validar rushes to The Dragon's Table to perform the Awakening to resurrect Grima. Though Validar is killed before the Avatar can become the vessel of Grima, the mysterious doppelgänger met in Plegia before the Valm invasion warps into the Table. The doppelgänger reveals that their exact same appearance with the Avatar is because they are, in fact, the Avatar, the alternate future version of the Avatar from the same time as Lucina and the other children. Unlike the present Avatar, the future Avatar was successfully possessed by Grima, killed Chrom, and led the future to its ruinous state. Grima tries to persuade the Avatar into accepting the Fell Dragon's influence, but they refuse. Undeterred, Grima decides to harness the power himself through the future Avatar's body and powers up his real dragon body. Grima leaves the Dragon's Table to go to Origin Peak to regain the remaining power he needs to destroy the world. After Chrom completes the Awakening, he learns that if he deals the final blow with the Exalted Falchion, Grima will only be sealed for another 1,000 years. However if Grima "kills himself," only then can he be killed permanently. At Origin Peak, the Avatar realizes that their link to Grima means that if they kill Grima, Grima will be "killed by his own hand." However Naga warns them that if their bonds in this world are not strong enough, they will be killed in the process. After killing Aversa, who led a band of Grimleal to avenge Validar's death, Naga teleports them onto Grima's weakspot, his nape, although he prepared in advance and protects it himself along with the remaining Grimleal. After Grima is weakened by the Shepherds, the player can decide Grima's fate. If the player allows Chrom to land the final blow, he will send Grima into a state of slumber for one millennia. If the player does not allow Chrom to land the final blow, the Avatar will charge up a ball of energy, and Grima will ask them what they are doing. The Avatar responds that they are glad the two share something together and how the evils he would visit on this world would be unforgivable and believe they should meet their end together. Grima yells in despair as the Avatar launches the ball of energy on him, killing him. As Grima dies, the Avatar also begins to fade away as the two are linked together. After an undisclosed amount of time, Chrom and Lissa find the Avatar on a hill, this time the Mark of Grima is missing from their hand - a sign that Grima is gone for good and the world can now enjoy peace. The Future Past In this alternate timeline, Grima has managed to control the Avatar's body, and at the same time, indirectly control Morgan. Like in the alternate future, Grima manages to plunge the world into despair. However, Ylisstol still continues on fighting despite being heavily outmanned by the Risen. Grima orders both Morgans, who lead a group of Risen, to stop the children from obtaining the Gemstones needed to perform the Awakening. He is the mysterious cloaked figure that attempts to kill Lucina, but Tiki takes the hit instead and dies from her wounds. At the top of Castle Ylisstol, Grima appears and demands the Fire Emblem and the gemstone. Lucina refuses, and Grima sends a shockwave through her, Severa, Laurent, and Gerome, severely wounding them. However, as fate would have it, Chrom and his Shepherds from the main timeline appear and assist them in defeating Grima and his hordes of Risen. After the battle, Grima attempts to kill Chrom, but due to being weakened, is stopped by the Avatar, who then teleports Chrom and the Shepherds away back to their own timeline. Should all the children survive, Grima will taunt Lucina, telling her that her friends are most likely dead as he had sent Risen on them. However, they appear and Grima deduces that both Morgans have failed him. Despite this, he still taunts her as the Awakening can only performed at Mount Prism, far enough for Grima to regain his strength and finish them off. However, as his Risen overran Mount Prism, the holy energy searched for the next source closest to Naga; Tiki, which Grima had carelessly left inside the castle. Tiki also becomes the new Naga of this world, and because Tiki's body is the holiest source in the land, Lucina is able to perform the Awakening on the spot. Lucina finishes off Grima, the Avatar thanking her for ending their torment. Should Lucina be the only child to survive, Grima will taunt Lucina, telling her how he killed her father, scores of Ylisseans and her friends. The Avatar, who has temporarily regained control of their body, tells her to complete the Awakening before he wakes from his slumber. The Avatar wished to be a regular human, so that none of the events would have happened in this timeline. Lucina notes that their voice seems painfully familiar and expresses that she wants to save them, but they refuse as they are speaking freely as Grima is weakened. After Grima manages to take temporary control of their body, the Avatar shows her that it is impossible to separate the two, and leaves for his slumber, waiting for the day Lucina will kill him. In Game Help description: A baleful dragon, who seeks to plunge the world into darkness. Endgame |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= |-|Lunatic+= The Future Past 3 |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Quotes Vs Chrom (Endgame) Chrom: I come to end you, Grima! Grima: ...ARROGANT MORTAL...I AM THE END! Vs The Avatar (Endgame) Grima: ...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME... Avatar: ...... Vs Lucina (Endgame) Lucina: I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live! Grima: ...YOU CANNOT SLAY... WHAT MAY NEVER DIE... Avatar Slays Grima Chrom: ...Avatar?! Wait, what-- Grima: ...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Avatar: For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for... Grima: ...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE! Avatar: I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together! Grima: ...NOOOOOOO! Mysteries Much of Grima's past is shrouded in mystery. It is speculated in the Knights of Iris artbook that Grima is descended from the Earth Dragons, but it is not clear how he would relate to the tribe or how he relates to Naga's seal on the tribe. Nor are his distinctly demonic appearance, his ability to fly, or his necromantic powers explained in any manner. The significance of the humanoid face that appears under the bones plates, that are destroyed as more damage is taken, is also unexplained. Additionally it is unclear why Grima has sentience and seeks to end the world, as the Earth Dragons were not innately destructive until they degenerated into mad beasts. The fact that he can bond with the Avatar, has a Tome named after him, and has a fanatical cult is parallel to Loptyr, the Lopto Sect, and Julius. If there is a relation, it remains unmentioned. Grima can only be destroyed by his own power, but the mechanism of this is never explained and is not true of any other entity in the series. In The Future Past 3 it is revealed that Grima had killed Naga in an alternate future, which was stated by Naga to be impossible. It is not clear if that particular Outrealm operated according to different laws, or if the Grima and Naga of the game's realm are wrong about their relationship. Although this contrasted by or arguably enhanced by Tiki taking up the mantle of Naga. That is, Naga meant the role of Naga was immortal (hence Tiki being able to fill it as the Avatar for Grima) or it is indeed more mysterious that Tiki could replace the original Naga as a 'new one' to still complete the Awakening ritual. Etymology Grima's Japanese name, Gimurei, may be named after Gimlé (alternately Gimli) from Norse mythology. It was a place where the survivors of Ragnarök were foretold to live. It is described as the most beautiful place on Earth, even more beautiful than the Sun. Alternatively, in Ásgarðr (the realm of the gods), Gimli is the golden roof of a building where righteous men go when they die. Gimli was also the name of a dwarf who belonged to the fellowship in J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy, and Grima is the name of one of the minor antagonists. Grima may come from Spanish grima meaning disgust or uneasiness, cognate to English grim. Alternatively, it may come from to Old English grima, which means mask, helmet, or ghost, cognate to English grime. Gallery File:GrimaConcept.jpg|Concept art of Grima File:FellDragonGrimaEmblem.jpg|Emblem of the Fell Dragon Grima from Awakening. Grima fixed.png|The Mark of Grima File:gimle.jpg|Artwork of Grima File:Grima2.jpg|Artwork of Grima File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Grima killing Chrom in the Avatar's body. File:Myunit fate.jpg|Grima and the Avatar. File:GrimaInGame.png|Grima in game, showing his second face. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Final bosses